Baldorius
Baldorius is a powerful and dangerous wizard. History The history of this character is very mysterious, but he apparently once served as a court wizard in the elven city of Ashcourt. Description Baldorius is a hedonist, obsessed with chemical and sexual pleasure. He is similarly obsessed with relative power, desiring to destroy and inflict pain on others as a means of proving his own superiority. He makes offerings to fiends, usually demons, but seems to have no one particular master who he esteems above any other. Character Sheet Baldorius - Wizard 9 Abilities 10, 20(18), 16, 25(21), 8, 14 HP51(27 constitution) Speed30(6) Initiative+9 AC23(+5 dexterity,+3 ring,+3 robes, +2 amulet) Fortitude+8(+3 constitution, +2 cloak) Reflex +10 (+5 dexterity, +2 cloak) Will+7 (-1 wisdom, +2 cloak) Attack Crossbow+10/+10 (+5 dexterity,+1 enhancement) Dagger+5 (+1 enhancement) Ray +9 touch (+5 dexterity) Damage Crossbow d10+1/19-20 (+1 enhancement) Dagger d4 (18-20) Skills Speech+14(12 ranks, +2 charisma) Stealth+17(12 ranks, +5 dexterity) Spellcraft+19(12 ranks, +7 intelligence) Cooking+14(12 ranks, +2 master chef's set) Religion+19(12 ranks, +7 intelligence) History +19(12 ranks, +7 intelligence) Arcana+19(12 ranks, +7 intelligence) Languages - Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic, Elven Feats - Scribe scroll, Quasit servant, Improved Initiative+4, Spell Penetration+4, Split Ray II, Enchantment Focus, Evocation Focus, Belakor's Pact Equipment - Headband of Intellect+4, Crown of Dexterity+2, Amulet+2, Robes +3, Cloak of Resistance+2, Ring of Protection+3, Masterwork dagger, Double Crossbow+1, Masterwork Chef's Set, 11966 gold pieces, cards 1 12 17 2 8 4, Lesser Maximization Rod, Anyspell Pendant, White Bishop, Bryson's Crown, Blood War Tome+5, Staff of Resurrection, Detection Wire, Braces of Fire Ice Shock Resistane 7, Ring of Evasion, Cloak of Levitation, Sacrificial Instruments, Corrupted Horn Spellbook DC17 (18 with focus) +level 0 - Detect Magic I, Candlelight I, Read Magic, Ghost Sound I, Prestigitation, Mage Hand I, Dancing Lights 1 - Missiles 5d4+5 I, Unseen Servant, Cheat I, Charm Person DC19 I, Ray of Enfeeblement d6+5 II, Feather fall, True strike, Identify I 2 - Glitterdust DC19 I, Invisibility I, Knock, Mirror Images (d4+3, AC15) I, Scorching Ray (4d6/4d6) I, Detect Thoughts DC19 I, Shroud of Undeath, Hideous Laughter DC20 I 3 - Fireball 9d6 DC21 I, Haste I, Fly, Thunderbolt DC21 9d6 I, Dispel Magic, Hold Person DC21, Displacement, Slow (will DC20), Split Enfeeblement I 4 - Resilient Sphere DC22 I, Greater Invisibility, Split Scorch (4d6/4d6/4d6), Bestow Curse (Will DC20) I, Dimension Door, Hallucinatory Terrain, Confusion DC22 I 5 - Wall of Stone I, Hold Monster DC23 I, Baleful Polymorph, Teleport, Telekinesis 6 - Disintegrate, Greater Dispel, Contingency, Truesight Minions Birdeater - Tiny demon9 2 claws +8 (d3-1 + venom) and bite+3 (d4-1) HP25 Initiative+3 SpeedF50(10) AC23(T15,FF20) Saves+6,+12,+8 SQ Poison DC13(d4 dexterity, 2d4 dexterity), alternate form at will, invisibility at will, good and magic detection, cause fear 1/day DC11, commune 6 questions 1/week, DR5/cold iron or good, fast healin 2, immunity to fire and poison, darkvision, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link, deliver touch spells Abilities-8,17,10,10,12,10 Speech+6,Stealth+17,Perception+7 Equipment - Cloak of Resistance+2 White Bishop - Medium Cleric 6 HP45 Initiative+4 Speed20(4) AC20(T10,FF20) Morningstar+5(d8/x3) Abilities10,10,14,10,18,14 Saves+7,+2,+9 Skills- Heal+13, Perception+13, Arcana+9 Feats - Initative, Toughness, Focus, Sacred Healing Equipment - Morningstar, Full Plate, Shield Spells - DC14+level, Knowledge/law 1 Bless, Doom, Remove Fear, Comprehend Languages, Detect Secret Doors 2 Align Weapon, Lesser Resoration, Silence, Spirit Weapon, Detect Thoughts 3 Dispelling, Protection from Energy, Prayer, Clairvoyance Sacrificial Rituals Baldorius can sacrifice living sentient beings to archfiends by making a knowledge (religion) check augmented by various modifiers once per day. He can request specific rewards, but they may not be granted. POSSIBLE MODIFIERS Ceremony lasts an hour +1, conducted on an altar+2, conducted in an unhallowed area+2, conducted in public +1, conducted in view of 10 cultists+1, victim is tortured for a day+1, conducted in view of 100 cultists+1, demons fed extremities+1, conducted with sacrificial instruments+1, victim is good+1, victim is enemy priest or knight +2, victim is pure or virginal+2, victim has 1 or more HD +1, victim has 5 or more HD +2, victim has 10 or more HD +3, victim has 16 or more HD +4, victim is abhorred+1, victim is sincerely willing+3 RESULTS AND REWARDS 20 Bless on congregation 25 Divine power on celebrant 25 Lesser planar ally, 1 hour per HD of victim 25 Greater magic weapon, 24 hours, caster level 20 30 Bull's strength on congregation 30 Planar ally, 1 hour per HD of victim 35 Greater planar ally, 1 hour per HD of victim 40 Limited wish 45 Control weather, caster level 29 Category:Thom's Characters